


Punished

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Brutality, Jealous Louis, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows it drives Louis up the wall when he's flirty with other guys. Louis DOESN'T know that Harry does it on purpose cause Louis then gets extremely angry, possessive and maybe even a little violent when he fucks him to make sure he knows who he belongs to. Harry wouldn't dare say that's why he does it in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punished

Harry knew that his boyfriend of three years was a very jealous person and he honestly never really minded it, thinking it was cute when Louis would pout or throw a small fit when someone was being a little too touchy or stealing his attention away for longer than deemed necessary to him. Harry also knew that when the day was done and they were by themselves in their own flat with no prying eyes or intrusive band mates and friends that Louis would make painful reminders to the young boy who he belonged to. He’d slap him across the face being pinned down with a cock pressed inside him or bit so hard that his skin would gush blood in between sharp teeth and an agile tongue being sucked out by Lou’s mouth or the deep scratches across his body, a testament of ownership, would criss cross his back and down his sides. At first the younger of the two didn’t really enjoy it but allowed it to happen because the boy he was in love with enjoyed marking him and it was just his way of taking out his frustrations. But then he started liking it, the forbidden mixture of pain and pleasure washing through his body in blackened waves of sin. He liked it when Louis would take charge and plow into him without mercy inflaming his hole and when he would scratch deep causing the younger to scream out and tell the boy on top of him that he owned him, everything and anything. But his favorite was when he would vocalize to his possessor with the caramel fringe that he belonged to him and nothing could change that to which Louis’ eyes would hold this look of conquest and victory but most of all, love. That was his favorite, seeing how much his boyfriend really loved him and the only reason he was so possessive and jealous and made an effort to remind the younger of this was because he was scared. Late at night his insecurities and doubts would escape chapped lips saying to Harry “I love you Hazza. And I’m always scared I’m going to lose you. I’m not good enough and there are so many more people out there you could have.” To which he could only reply “I love you Boobear and the only person I ever want is you.” They’d kiss each other to sleep and Harry would let his body mend and heal waiting for the next time his lover would feel the need to tear it apart yet again, cementing their relationship and loyalty.

So that’s why, since he really enjoyed seeing Louis flustered and the punishment he would receive at home, he egged on his jealousy at points in time. Every few weeks, when his guard was dropped and nothing substantial happened to set off the boy from Doncaster, Harry would make something happen. He never wanted to leave Louis nor ever cheat on him and always made that fact known, but he would act oblivious to touches from others or dark innuendos loud enough to catch the ears of everybody around. And he knew just by looking at his boyfriend that tonight was going to be a night where he was to be made a sniveling heap by the hands and mouth of his lover. And he was excited.

All the boys had gone out tonight in celebration of a weekend off at home. Much to the appeasement of the band, the boys could do absolutely anything they wanted and had no schedule to follow or concerts to perform or signings and interviews the entire time. They could just go out and enjoy their lives together and each others company. So with loud cheers and fist bumps the boys made their way to the Funky Buddha club, which was becoming their frequented hot spot in London, meeting up with friends like: Andy, Maz, Josh with the rest of the band and Nick Grimshaw. Harry and Nick were great friends and could be seen out shopping or going to eat or simply hanging out anywhere around the large city to which the paparazzi ate up always asking Nick about his famous friend and addressing rumors that the two were secretly dating and what not, with ‘Grimmy’ as he was called, being openly gay and the torrent of rumors about Harry’s sexuality. 

Louis hated those rumors. They obviously couldn’t come out to the public, not yet. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, okay maybe he didn’t want to a little because he was just scared of all the hate that he would acquire from people and even more terrified that Harry would leave him for someone else who wasn’t such a pussy about it, but they could not reveal themselves as a long-standing couple because of their contracts. They both had to bite the bullet and keep their love and adoration for one another behind closed doors and darkened hallways at venues and hotel rooms. Louis didn’t necessarily hate Nick, quite the contrary, he found the older man funny with a great sense of style and he also made Harry very happy. But what he didn’t like was how blantantly Grimshaw would flirt with his boyfriend, and even worse, how his boyfriend would recompensate it! 

Looking over to find out where his curly headed man went he scanned the crowd searching amongst the sweating bodies and swishing drinks til he found him in a corner talking to none other than Nick Grimshaw. Sighing in relief at finding him he made his way across the floor keeping his eyes locked on their interactions, both were laughing and sipping on heavy sodden drinks of liquor and whispering to each other. Before he made it completely to the two speaking gentlemen he saw Nick lean back up after saying something into Harry’s ear as the younger gripped the older mans arm and laughed then he licked his face. Nick leaned right in and licked up his face! Louis’ blood rushed in his veins and his eyes narrowed but the worst part was his boyfriend leaned in and did it back. He pulled away after licking Nick biting his lip and giving him a wink that was only supposed to be directed to Louis’! 

Since he couldn’t really do anything in the sea of people and now that he was officially pissed off, the eight drinks of vodka beforehand not helping his anger, he turned on his heel pushing people out of his way escaping into the cool air of the city. He was a jealous person and Louis knew this, he had been trying with much success on his part, to deal with his issues but sometimes it just happened and he couldn’t control them. Green was never a good color on him and he was green with envy right now. He hastily flagged down a cab avoiding the flashing cameras which would only capture his scowl and thin lips pressed into a line and raced off to his shared apartment with the boy that was currently making his heart beat faster than usual.

xxxx

“Was great seeing you mate, gonna go find the boyfriend alright? Thanks for the help with the whole licking thing, never would’ve thought it myself.” Harry grinned at Nick and the older man nodded saying “Anything I could do to help get your weird kink going. Why don’t you just tell him you like it when he’s rough and shit?”

“Cause I like it when it’s real and he’s angry and sad at the same time. He only does it cause he loves me. If I told him, I don’t think it’d be the same.” shrugging and gulping the rest of his drink. Harry was drunk and grinning now, ecstatically awaiting his chastisement when the two boys got home, and walked away to find his boyfriend who would no doubt be fuming at the bartered face licking. But he couldn’t find him anywhere. So he stumbled over to a very sober Liam dancing with a very drunk Zayn “Hey Li, you seen my Lou-lou around?” he asked over the booming music. Zayn was grinding ludely upon his new boyfriend, the two had finally gotten together a few months ago after a year of pining and wishing, making One Direction the gayest boyband ever. All five members were dating a boy once Niall and Josh hooked up shortly after Zayn and Liam. “Uh yeah...Zayn! Stop grabbing my crotch!”

“But I’m horny baby.” the raven haired boy slurred into his ear. “I know but we can’t fuck on the dancefloor. Goodness, wait til we get home.” and Zayn gave him a pout before grinding on him again. “Yeah uh, he left a half hour ago. Looked really pissed off, you were flirting weren’t you?”

Harry grinned a little but put on his best innocent face thanking the two boys in front of him and stalked away out of the club. The usual flashes of cameras met him outside and he beamed his killer smile for them all to plaster across magazines and websites before getting into a cab and took off towards his flat where he knew a jealous, drunken and pain wielding boyfriend was waiting for him. He shivered at what was going to happen and wondered how long it would take to heal this time around.

xxxx

Harry had tripped only once coming down the hallway to his spacious flat and only took him three times to get the key in the door, his hands were shaking with wanting to be abused and being drunk didn’t help either. He stepped in throwing his blazer on the couch and unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his long toned torso and adding that to the pile of clothes neither one felt like picking up. Next his shoes were kicked under the table and socks removed, he stretched bringing his hands above his head then everything went black. “What the fuck?” he asked out loud.

“Shut up.” came a known voice from behind him. He lifted his hands to feel one of his bandanas, or he at least thought was one of his bandanas, being tied around his head tightly in a knot. Harry grinned internally knowing that this was the beginning of his torture that would leave him a shell of a man afterwards. “I saw what you did Curly” the voice was now low behind his ear feeling a nibble of the lobe there “and I didn’t appreciate it at all.” 

A very light kiss came down on his shoulder and more were placed up and down his neck making his skin rise in goosebumps, well this was a first, he was being so amiable and calm. His kisses became more and soon he was sucking on the exposed throat laid open to feast. He bit and sucked dark purple and red splotches coating his neck, the right side of his neck basically being one massive hickey, from his shoulder to his hair line. Their stylist was gonna be pissed but at how good it felt he didn’t care. They’d deal with it. The shorter boy pulled away checking out the damage and decided that if Harry wanted to cover that he’d need a turtleneck. Louis hadn’t moved from behind him yet and his small hands ran down either one of the muscular arms of his lover drawing them behind his back and crossing his wrists. He felt a silky fabric wrap around the joints leading to his palms, probably a tie, and then his wrists were bound together in a harrowing knot. The smooth fabric felt cool against his skin but reduced the blood flow to his hands making his wrists throb with every labored pump of his heart. “You’re mine Harry. Only mine. And you need to get that through your thick fucking skull.” he bit down on the meaty shoulder of the taller boy so hard that his knees gave way and he crumbled to the floor. The suffering had begun and Harry’s cock hardened even more in his skinny jeans.

“Get up. Now.” commanded Louis who was only dressed in tight black boxer briefs. He reached down to grab his boyfriends bicep and yanked him up to his feet pinching his skin. Louis turned him around to face the hallway and pushed him hard in the center of his back keeping it there. Harry hung his head and walked to where the rest of this game was to be played, the bedroom. Not even needing his sight he made it through the door and turned near their bed to face where he believed Louis to be. The door slammed making him jump and he remained still awaiting his punisher. “Why do you make me do this Harry? Why do you like me to hurt you? I don’t like to hurt you” there was a pause “actually I kind of do. And I’m starting to think you like it too baby. You like it when I hurt you? When I make you mine and mine only?” Harry nodded vigorously unable to deny that he wanted the pain, wanted the aches that his lover would give him. Declare him as property and treat him as such, Harry liked to be dominated in every form of the word and Louis knew how to do it.

His voice was smooth like velvet and loaded with lust circling Harry now, like a shark, ready to attack when the prey was vulnerable. He scratched lightly around his body making him shiver and knees tremble just begging in his head that he’d do more to him. Make him suffer. Show him who’s boss. Harry could tell that Louis was standing directly in front of him and the smaller boy moved both hands down from broad shoulders, across hard nipples and chiseled abs tracing those infamous ‘V’ cuts he liked to show off and tease with. The warm hand of Lou was dipping into the seal of his black skinny jeans and teasing the skin under pressure from the way his hardened cock pushed desperately against the fabric. Louis dropped to his knees digging his nails into his hips again then slowly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor with his underwear. Harry moaned in alleviation as his long cock could finally breathe, it was harder than usual due to his excitement of what was to come next, and began leaking that sweet precum he knew Louis loved. His lover helped him step out from the now useless jeans and underwear and stood there waiting, only knowing that Louis hadn’t moved since his hands were still upon his fuzzy thighs. He gasped when a rough tongue kitten licked the very tip of his length and a hand was pulling back the foreskin of his cock before sucking the plump head into wet heat. 

“Oh shit...” he whispered letting his head loll to one side. Louis suckled and kissed the head of his cock swirling his tongue around it a few times tasting that clear liquid he loved so very much. His dick fell back down to dangle heavily between his legs and the biting sting of nails disappeared from his thighs, he could feel hot breath upon his face getting closer and closer whilst a soft chest and a little tummy was pressing against his. Their fully erect cocks brushed together getting a moan from both of them then their lips connected. Only a slight graze at first before Louis plunged his tongue into the taller boys mouth demanding obedience and control. Tongues were lashing against each other and Harry’s top lip was sucked in to nibble on then be bitten down hard upon striking a very red liquid that tasted like iron, Louis’ hands were gripping his waist and scratching the ‘V’ there making Harry hiss between much needed breaths. “You taste like him. You should only taste like me.” Louis grumbled pulling away from his lover.

“You need to be punished for making me upset. And you need to remember who you belong to. Would you like that?” Harry could only whimper and nod biting his bottom lip feeling as his top one was still bleeding a little. The endorphins flooding his brain cells was making him want to cum all over himself and Louis already, that pain mixed with pleasure was making him weak.

“Get on your knees.” He fell to his knees with his wrists now aching against the restraints.

“Open.” Louis commanded. His voice sounding older than usual. Harry’s mouth dropped open.

“Suck.” And Louis’s thick cock was being shoved into his mouth. He hadn’t time to even get ready for it before Louis had his hand on the back of his head and was forcefully moving his mouth up and down the veiny shaft. The precum that flowed from its purpling tip was coating his throat, Louis always had loads of it much to the happiness of Harry, and he could feel the thick foreskin move back and forth against his tongue. He flicked and swirled as much as he could but what with how heavy and wide his cock was he could only do so much getting it stabbed repeatedly down his throat making him gag a few times. “Yeah that’s right Harry. You’re going to taste like me, ONLY me.” And he continued to fuck his mouth now holding his head on both sides pulling those luscious locks that everyone envied. Finally pulling out Harry took a deep breath and saliva dripped from his mouth panting heavily thankful for the oxygen that was filling his deprived lungs. He was yanked up on his feet again and his air supply was cut off again when two lips crashed into his and a wet tongue entered his mouth licking every last inch and biting his already swollen lips again, soft hands gripped his already reddened hips. 

Louis pulled back showing a grin only he could see and it got only wider seeing how devastated the younger boy looked already, he was sweating with cheeks flushed and lips swollen and his cock was twitching, balls swollen with creamy cum praying for an escape. “That’s better. Bed. On your back.” pressing him back with a stronger than needed shove. Harry shuffled up near the head of the bed with a little difficulty since his hands were useless behind him and felt another body sink the mattress in near his feet. He could feel the bed move and Louis slinked up the bed like a cat and Harry would be lying if he said he wanted the blindfold on in that moment. The older boy settled between shaking thighs taking the swollen cock in his hands to begin licking it up and down slowly with a fat tongue. “Gonna make you cum so much it hurts. Then maybe you’ll understand you’re mine.” 

He sucked in the swollen head bobbing up and down quickly using both hands to work the shaft. Saliva was dripping down it now and his cock was slick with wetness as Louis sped up making a very loud slurping sound each time he pulled back. His tongue skillfully flicked the veins and underside of his cock and he nipped and pulled the foreskin over the head to force his long tongue in between the two surfaces. This was Harry’s favorite thing when getting his dick sucked, the double sensitivity of having the tongue swirl over the head but under the foreskin was making him writhe and clench and he couldn’t do anything with his hands, desperately wanting to tangle them in his hair and pull. “Lou, oh fuck Lou!” he bellowed feeling how sopping wet he was, the amazing friction and the educated orifice that was his boyfriends mouth. So he wasn’t expecting when one hand left his cock that was still being devoured and felt two fingers tickling his entrance then entered him without warning. “FUCK!” he screamed but Louis didn’t even hesitate to pull out and dive back in never slowing his mouth or other hand attached to him.

His nimble fingers coated in spit worked the tight heat of Harry’s ass scissoring and spreading him open and keeping up with the suction of his hollowed cheeks and fluttering tongue. He searched the tunnel of his boyfriend letting his cock go, now only jerking Harry off to very thick sounds of wet skin, breathing heavy, kissing the tip and licking his balls as well. Louis’ own cock was antagonizing him trying to release but he couldn’t do it yet, not until Harry was an absolute mess. So he forego touching himself the entire time, only caressing the walls around his fingers and pumping the long shaft of his lover, until he located that bundle of nerves and pressed into them with a driving force. Harry’s pink hole squeezed around his fingers and his cock swelled with each prod to his sweet spot. “Cum Harry. Now.” and hearing those loaded words directed to him and the feel of a pair of hands not only working his shaft but stabbing his prostate that’s just what he did. His back arched off the bed and he clenched while his cock spurt shots of hot cum across his body and came into what he could only guess was Louis’ mouth after hearing the “mmm” sound come from the blue eyed boy with the distinct sound of swallowing. The older was still fingering him and working his shaft while Harry was coming down from that amazing orgasm then his cock was enveloped in heat again as Louis was sucking the remaining cum that fell down his shaft. His chest was heaving and he panted because with so much sensation his cock hadn’t even started softening before it came back to it’s previous state of erect. His boyfriend started doing the same thing before, swallowing this time all the way down and burying his nose in soft pubes, still prodding his insides and stretching him open. Then it was gone without notice or word and he felt the familiar weight leave his side. “Lou? Baby?”

Buzzzzzzzz.

The weight was back in between his legs and a small chuckle escaped those lips he loved to kiss, wondering what the hell that sound was, but he didn’t have time to ask before something hard was being forced inside him farther than the boys fingers could reach. “Fuck! Louis what is that?!” he shouted trying to shy away from the, not completely unsatisfying, vibrations now shaking his tunnel. “My vibrator love, told you I was going to make you cum until it hurt. You need to be punished.” Louis spoke, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the pink lips below him slipping his tongue in so that his boyfriend could taste just a smidgen of himself then he resettled back to his original position. “Fuck Lou, I can’t...”

But he was cut off. “I don’t care. I didn’t ask if you could or could not. You’re going to.” 

His cock was being gripped firmer now and being pumped harder than before as the blue plastic phallic shaped device was entering him over and over pressing against his now bloated prostate. The sharp prod of the vibrator was enough to make him cum again but with how forceful Lou was gripping and wanking him it made his cock chafe and feel raw even though there was still saliva coating it thoroughly. That burning on the milky skin of his shaft and near the head was driving him crazy because now the nerve endings were firing repeatedly making his senses run wild. Parts of his body were becoming overly sensitized, it made any touch, lick or even breath upon his skin cause him to twitch and moan. He begged Louis to stop, not really wanting him too, but he did it anyway. “Please Loubear, please stop. It hurts baby, it hurts.” he whimpered.

“Don’t care. It’s supposed to hurt. You. Will. Learn.” with his last statement he enunciated the word with a stab to his prostate again with the vibrator making Harry writhe gripping the sheets in his numbed hands. Louis worked the device in and out more and started sucking the pumped cock for a few minutes just avoiding the inevitable outcome he wanted. Feeling ready to make the larger boy under him pay his dues again he brought the vibrator to press against his bundle of nerves, letting go of his cock with the one hand and bringing it to turn the vibrator full speed, and kept it there. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat feeling the plastic reverberate in his canal and shake his insides like a leaf on a tree. “Lou...ah fuck!” 

He came again, shooting across his already sticky chest emblazoned with his own juice, this time without his cock even being touched. It throbbed and pulsed and he whined at how much it really hurt, the pain was excruciating, but with the mind-blowing orgasm it coupled with he was blissful. Louis, satisfied with the reaction, pulled out the vibrator turning it off and tossing it on the floor. The older boy leaned over to get more lube and finally touched his own dick that was pulsating now. 

“Gonna fuck you now. Make sure you know what’s mine.” he spoke lifting his lovers knees to his shoulders. “But-but Lou, I’m sore. I hurt baby, please don’t, please!” he pleaded.

“Don’t care.” and he lined himself up with the now raw and burning hole of Harry. He teased the abused rim of muscle with his tip dipping his bulbous head in a few times getting hisses from his boyfriend. Before fully diving in the beaten tunnel he leaned down so Harry’s knees were by his ears and whispered “I love you Harry.” Then he pressed forward fully entering his long ignored cock into an immensely hot sheath making him moan in contentment and Harry to cry out “Oh god!”

He decided to let the boy at least get used to his enormous girth and stayed stationary for a moment then began snapping his hips into the younger boy. Harry gasped and whimpered with a trembling lip and Louis picked up his pace kneeling and gripping the slender thighs of him. “Told you I was going to punish you baby. This is your punishment.” His nails dug into pale flesh and his cock stabbed and stretched out the already quivering walls surrounding him. Harry’s toes curled and his legs clenched around Lou’s tan waist and he was loving this. Yes, he was sore as fuck and probably wouldn’t be able to sit on anything hard for a while, but he loved this. Loved being dominated and forced and pushed to his breaking point, and most of all, he loved that it was Louis being scared and trying to show Harry what he could offer him like no other. And not to mention it was kinky as hell and hot to boot.

Louis couldn’t last long though, seeing how he turned his boyfriend into a whimpering little bitch was such a turn on and he was quite proud of himself knowing that he did that. The heat around him was something that should be considered illegal because it was so penetrating to his cock and how slick his insides were, he moaned looking down to see his swollen member stretch and pry open that now puffy hole and he was close, oh so close. He reached down to grab Harry’s stiff cock and pumped it hard, timing it with his thrusts into him, and stabbing that bundle of nerves that was so over used it throbbed in defiance. But Louis would win and with a few more stabs Harry came undone for the third time exploding in his hand plus coating his chest once more. His walls collapsed like a deck of cards around the uncut cock, his hips jerked a few times, then he was spilling deep inside his young lover. His cock finally was able to release thick white ribbons of cum inside a clenching and exhausted Harry making him joyful seeing the weak smile on the taller boys face. He had done good.

Louis fell atop his soaking wet chest, the cum and sweat making him smell so much like Harry, just Harry. He hummed and breathed it in deep before being pulled from his thoughts by his boyfriend moving under him. “Lou, I can’t feel my hands.” With utmost care he pulled out of him slowly and surveyed the puckering hole that was raw and conquered from its torturous night, he leaned down lifting his legs to his shoulders once more and pressed forward “Louis please no.” and left a gentle kiss to it. Harry sighed in relief thinking that there was more to come, he was beyond spent at this point. Louis laid his legs down softly and rolled him over just so to reveal his hands that were turning blue, he gasped slightly undoing the tie around them and tossing it away. He pulled him back over, Harry hissing and biting his bottom lip, and straddled his hips pulling each hand to his and massaging them feeling how cold they were. He kissed each fingertip gently and worked his hands until they were his normal color again. Louis leaned down and pulled the blindfold off him, blue connecting with sparkling jade green eyes, and kissed him languidly running his hands through his hair. “Hi.” he whispered with their lips barely touching.

“Hi.” Harry repeated back to him with a smile.

Louis sat back up looking down at the gorgeous face of the man he loved “Sorry if I really hurt you. You just...I’m sorry. You know how I get sometimes.” the last part a mumble losing eye contact. Harry placed his finger and thumb, now with full feeling, under the older boys chin lifting his gaze up “I know love, I know. And it’s okay. I like it.” and he cracked another smile.

“You do?” with eyebrows quirking.

“Yeah, it’s hot. I like when you dominate me, it’s becoming of you babe.” resting his hands on the wide hips of Louis and rubbing his bum cheeks gently. “And I have a confession. Promise you won’t get mad?”

“Depends on what it is.” crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well I uh, I meant for this to happen tonight. I set up the whole thing with Nick. I wanted you to do this, I mean I didn’t know you were gonna make me cum three times in a row, but the basics of it yeah. Baby, I love it when you punish me.” he confessed.

“What?!” he yelled “You mean you’ve been getting me angry and jealous just so that I could beat you up? You’re a sick fuck!” voice coming down an octave with a flabberghasted expression. Harry thought he had really done it this time. He was waiting for Louis to hop off him and storm out telling him they were over and that he was mental. I mean who really likes to be abused to such an extent really? But that’s not what happened. The blue eyed boys face softened and a smile graced his lips, he leaned forward making their chests flush together and kissed him airily “Hazza, all you had to do was tell me you liked it. Anything to make you happy love.” then they kissed a bit more hungrily not moving their positions, Harry cause he was still trying to figure out how to move without his bum protesting and Louis because he was becoming glued to his lover because of all the cum.

They showered together with Louis doing most of the scrubbing, Harry couldn’t really bend well yet, and he littered his entire body with soft kisses trying to appease the pain he had inflicted. They laughed at how much Louis had reacted to the incident and planned on different ways to do this whole domination and pain thing, whips and chains included. Harry was most excited at the prospect of nipple clamps, “Gonna need four babe.” was uttered earning a slap to Lou’s arse and a fit of giggles. Louis changed the sheets after the shower letting Harry attempt to dry himself off which he did a pretty good job at and they fell into bed together giving soft kisses and drawing lazy patterns on each other. “I love you” was the last thing either heard before falling asleep.

xxxx- Two days later.

Harry sat down on the padded chair, thankful that someone had brought a pillow for him, and prepared for the interview the band had. It was on some entertainment show that played mainly on the internet if he remembered correctly and he readied himself to answer the same twenty questions they had been asked since the beginning of One Direction. Lou Teasdale had tried, she really did, but there was no way she could cover the whole hickey that plagued his neck. Thankfully it wasn’t as dark as it had been when given but it still left a splotch of discoloration not being helped with how pale Harry was. But with his collar pulled up as high as it could and his long curly hair covering the side he should’ve been alright. Lou sat next to him, per usual, the other boys joining him behind the table where a white cloth was draped over it. 

The interview was just as expected, the same boring questions: “Who’s your celeb crush?” “What’s your favorite song off the new album?” “Are fans different than in the UK?” The same shit and of course bringing up X Factor. The interview was coming to a close when the dreaded romance and girlfriend questions arose but then the woman conducting it leaned forward “I see there’s something on your neck there Styles, trying to cover up are we? Go on! Spill the beans! Who gave you the hickey?!”

He stuttered and pulled his collar up more with scared eyes and glanced at Louis for anything to help him. 

“That was me. Got wicked pissed two nights ago at the club and couldn’t stop biting him. I loved getting him mad but he couldn’t do anything.” came the Irish brogue that no one was ready for. Both Louis and Harry looked down the table, Niall glanced their way sending a quick wink, and turned back to the interviewer. “Oh well, alright then. Drunken Irishman attacks band mate. Sounds like a great headline!” she said.

Louis linked his fingers into the larger ones of Harry’s under the table and squeezed gently and he was reciprocated with one back. The last ten minutes were of the rest of the boys talking as Harry and Louis’ fingers rubbed soft circles on each other and after was all done they piled into a van to go home and sleep away the night. “Ni, thanks mate for back there. Seriously.” Harry admonished.

“No probs, just Lou? Next time don’t leave them anywhere he can’t hide with clothes, got me?” Niall said turning towards the oldest. 

“Yeah, no problem.” answering him and cuddling into his boyfriends side. Harry tried to move him farther in but winced at the dull ache in his body. “S’okay love.” Louis said leaning up to place a kiss on his full lips. They spent the rest of the ride talking idly about more mundane things that needed to be done and how great the new tour would be.


End file.
